thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Supply Run (TC)
"Supply Run" is the fourth episode of Season 1 of The Cleansing. It is the fourth episode overall. Synopsis John, David, Ella, and Chris go on a supply run; they find people worse than the dead. Plot A Ute drives down a stretch of road and pulls onto the side of the road. "I'll fill the fuel tank", David says as he gets out of the car. David walks over to the fuel tank and begins to fill it with a fuel canister. A man watches them from far away. David finishes and hops back in then the car drives off. AMC Presents Starring: ''' '''Jeff Schine Alex Pettyfer Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Also Starring: Lauren Cohan Jason Douglas Samantha Morten Writer: Rannay Director: Rannay Showrunner: Rannay Based on AMC'S The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing The group parks at the front of a farmhouse and all hop out except Ella. "I'll guard on the roof of the car", says Ella. "Alright", says David, "See you soon". David, Chris, and John walk through the building. There is a blood trail leading from the kitchen to the bedroom upstairs. "I'll go upstairs", says Chris. John and David continue their search on the bottom floor of the house. John walks into the living room and David walks off. John sees a walker on the ground and stabs it in the head. "Mercy", he says. Then John turns his direction to a window and sees a figure in the distance spying on him from in some woods. John jumps back and the figure runs into the deep forest. "Found some stuff", calls out David. John hurries over to find David pulling out a bag of chips. John rolls his eyes as he though David found something interesting. Suddenly, a loud scream is heard from Chris upstairs, John and David run upstairs to the master bedroom where they find Chris being strangled by a man. David points his gun at him and shoots. The man falls to the ground. Then Ella runs into the room pointing her gun around it. She says, "Is everyone ok". "We're fine", says John. "Okay, then let's go", says Ella. They walk out of the house and once they get to the car they drive off. Once back at Blacksmine, the group sees the gates busted open. They rush out of the car with their guns and run inside. Once inside they find people surrounding them with guns, then they see Ava and Neil with their hands behind their head and on their knees. Then a woman holding a gun to their heads says to them, "Only one of them gets to live". Co-Stars Matthew Fox as Maxton Uncredited Unknown as Jacinta follower #1 Unknown as Jacinta follower #2 Unknown as Jacinta follower #3 Unknown as Jacinta follower #4 Unknown as Jacinta follower #5 Unknown as Jacinta follower #6 Unknown as Jacinta follower #7 Unknown as Jacinta follower #8 Unknown as Jacinta follower #9 Unknown as Jacinta follower #10